A Gamer's Adventure
by Ultima Arakan
Summary: After dying Arakan awakens with the powers of a mysterious force known as the Gamer. Possible Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: well here I go, my attempt at a gamer story feedback and reviews appreciated, inspiration taken from The Dark Wolf Shiro, if u want a good gamer story his is excellent.

_What happened _I thought to myself as I looked around in the black void I found myself floating in.

**Welcome to your new life**

_What!_

**Your new life, you are dead and have been chosen to be reincarnated as a gamer**

_What the hell is going on, I'm insane, of course, that must be it, I'm fucking insane._

**Please calm down**

**Skill Gained [Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to rationally and calmly think through things**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind**

**Immunity toward Psychological effects granted**

**Skill Gained [Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to live life as a video game**

**Skill Gained [Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on a target**

_Huh interesting_

**Character Creation shall now commence.**

**Please choose a world, after selection the world cannot be changed until you finish your main storyline for that world.**

**[Naruto]**

**[Overlord]**

**[Pokemon]**

**[MCU]**

**[DCU]**

**[SAO]**

**[Highschool DXD]**

_Hmmm, so what world do I want to go to, Naruto seems pretty cool guess ill start there._

**Please choose a name**

_Hmm a name, I don't seem to be able to remember my past life so I guess I will go with Arakan, the name of a hero._

**[Arakan] Selected**

**Please choose a race:**

**[Human]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

_WOW, wonder what race I could … oh wait all of them are locked_

**[Human] Selected**

**Please choose a starter item**

**[Arakan's Ring] (Rare)**

**A ring made from a pristine metal and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 INT**

**[Arakan's Boots] (Rare)**

**A pair of boots made from a pristine cloth and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 DEX**

**[Arakan's Sword] (Rare)**

**A Sword made from a pristine metal and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 STR**

**[Arakan's Armor] (Rare)**

**A suit of armor made from a pristine metal and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 END**

**[Arakan's Hood] (Rare)**

**A Hood made from a pristine cloth and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 CHA**

**[Arakan's Scepter] (Rare**

**A Scepter made from a pristine wood and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 WIS**

**[Arakan's Amulet] (Rare)**

**An Amulet made from a pristine metal and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 LCK**

_The Ring is the most inconspicuous so I guess ill go with that_

**[Arakan's Ring] Chosen**

**Character Sheet**

**Arakan**

**Race-Human**

**Alignment-True Neutral**

**HP-100 (20 per minute)**

**MP-150 (20 per minute)**

**STR-10**

**END-10**

**DEX-10**

**INT-15**

**WIS-10**

**CHA-10**

**LCK-10**

**EXP [0/1000]**

**Items: [Arakan's Ring] (Rare)**

**Currency: 0**

**Because of the world, you have selected please choose starting area**

**[Konahagakure]**

**[Sunagakure]**

**[Kumogakure]**

**[Iwagakure]**

**[Kirigakure]**

_Obviously, I'm gonna pick Konaha_

**[Konahagakure] Selected**

**Game Commencing**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"Waaaa Waaaa" I here being yelled as I wake up, _Who the fuck is crying, holy shit shutup. _I yell in my mind until I realize I'm the Bitch whose crying. _ w-w-why the fuck am I a baby what the hell._ I try to yell until I realize I'm just crying, I calm down then start thinking everything through. Ok, I'm a baby that's good it gives me time to gain strength and to prepare for any battles I have to fight. Alright, now I just have to fucking wait.

5 years in great, I'm a fucking orphan this shit sucks they don't even let me leave I'm still level one and haven't gotten any EXP.

8 years, finally this is when I can join the Shinobi Academy or so I thought until I realized that the tuition actually costs money I mean talk about bullshit Naruto gets to go free just cuz the damn Hokage feels sorry for him. This is actual Bullshit I'm out. That was the day I ran away from the orphanage. After leaving I went to the forest and found a stick to use as a weapon and started hunting down rats after 3 hours I finally found some, 3 to be exact. "**[Observe]**"

**Rat X 3**

**HP-20 **

**MP-10**

**STR-3**

**END-2**

**DEX-4**

**INT-1**

**WIS-1**

**CHA-1**

**LCK-1**

**Quest Added [Rats]**

**Kill the three rats**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP, [?] Skill, [?] Perk**

Okay, let's go I got this. I run forward and swing my stick like a maniac taking massive damage but killing the three rats. HAHAHA fuck you, you damn rats.

**Encounter Over**

**Rewards: 30 EXP, 3 Ryo, 3 [Rat Teeth]**

**[Rat Teeth] (Common)**

**A tooth, taken from a rat that can be used in battle.**

**Melee: (STR/2) + 1**

**Thrown (DEX/2) + 1**

**Quest Complete [Rats]**

**Kill the three rats**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP**

**Skill Gained [Power Stab] [LV 1] (Active)**

**Perk Gained [Enemy of Konaha]**

**X2 damage when fighting Konoha Shinobi**

**-50 permanent RP with any Konoha Shinobi**

**Relationship points added to observe**

**[LEVEL UP]**

**5 stat points**

**1 perk point**

FUCK YES finally I am gaining power soon I will be able to take revenge on the village that has wronged me. Now, where should I allocate these stat points. I guess I'll stack Wisdom for more MP regen that will probably come in handy. Now onto perks, as of this point, only 2 perks were available

**[Elemental Affinity]**

**Choose an elemental affinity all Jutsu of that element cost half MP**

**[Jutsu Master]**

**Learn a random Rank B Jutsu**

Based on the fact that I have no jutsu so the elemental affinity doesn't matter I will go with the Jutsu.

**[Jutsu Master] Chosen**

**Skill Gained [Lightning Release Chakra Mode] [LV 1] (Active)**

**10 MP per second**

**STR X2, END X2, DEX X2**

DAMN, that's powerful to bad it sucks up so much mana I'm going to have to grind up my mana to keep up.

**Main Story Quest Added [Fall of Konoha]**

**Kill 3 Konoha Shinobi without being caught**

**Reward: 3000 EXP**

Interesting well guess I should start grinding.

**[2 months later]**

I have been training for 2 months now and have gained 2470 EXP, 247 **[Rat Teeth] **and 247 Ryo I spent the 5 stat points on wisdom but gained no perk points, I'm assuming I get them every 2 levels so after I finish my quest I should get new ones, but the question is which Shinobi do I kill, It has to be someone not very powerful or influential. So then who to pick who to pick.

**Character Sheet**

**Arakan**

**LV-3**

**Race-Human**

**Alignment-True Neutral**

**HP-[100/100] (20 per minute)**

**MP-150/150 (40 per minute)**

**STR-10**

**END-10**

**DEX-10**

**INT-15**

**WIS-20**

**CHA-10**

**LCK-10**

**EXP [500/3000]**

**Items: [Arakan's Ring] (Rare), 250 X [Rat Teeth] (Common)**

**Currency: 250 Ryo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Now, who should I pick, which 3 sorry bitches should I kill I guess I should go with weaker Shinobi, huh, If Naruto can beat Mizuki then surely I can as well. Sneaking through the village during the night I drop into Mizuki's House and activate **[Lightning Release Chakra Mode] **I then proceed to use my strengthened stats and ** [Power Stab] **to kill Mizuki during his sleep.

**Encounter Over**

**Reward: 150 XP, 300 Ryo**

While wandering the village during the night I notice 2 drunk Shinobi coming out of some bar.I follow them as they wander aimlessly until they enter an alley and I pounce slaughtering them.

**Encounter Over**

**Reward 300 EXP, 500 Ryo**

**Quest Complete [Fall of Konoha]**

**Kill 3 Konoha Shinobi without being caught**

**Reward: 3000 EXP**

**Hidden Reward: World Between Worlds**

**[LEVEL UP]**

**5 stat points**

**1 perk point**

**Skill Level Up [Lightning Release Chakra Mode] [LV 2] (Active)**

**Cost: 10 MP per second**

**Total Cost after Perks: 5 MP per second**

**STR X2.1, END X2.1, DEX X2.1**

Nice my Chakra mode is stronger fuck yeah. Once again all 5 to wisdom raising that Mp Per second and then I check the perks I once again see **[Elemental Affinity]** but there is also one other one.

**[Skill Eater] [LV 1] (Active)**

**200 MP**

**After Killing someone you can steal one random skill in exchange for the destruction of the body**

Well, I can't actually use the **[Skill Eater] **yet so **[Elemental Affinity]** is the easy choice.

**[Elemental Affinity]** **Chosen**

**Choose an Element**

**[Fire]**

**[Lightning]**

**[Water]**

**[Wind]**

**[Earth]**

Well Lightning duh

**[Lightning] Chosen**

Now time to check what this World Between Worlds is, after activating the skill I find myself in some expanse of just pure white.

**Skill Gained [World Shift]**

**Cost: 100 MP**

**Allows the User to enter a Different world along with any selected creatures**

Huh cool looking around I realize I can terraform the land and change how the world looks, that's fucking sick, after changing the world to create hills and mountains and a sky I go and start designing a base, I start raising walls and creating a castle sitting on one of the hills situated in a Mountain Valley, I might have gone a bit overboard, now that I look around. Looking through my castle I see a great palace with way too many rooms and an insane throne room, I even built a village on the outside so maybe I can take natives from different worlds and bring them here, hmm, that's a good Idea I can tax any fools who come here and I can recruit an army and the best part would be that no one would be able to escape since only I can use **[World Shift].** Now looking through all the worlds in world shift I realize there are a lot more than the starting worlds I was selected with, it seems as if every world from ever created is here. Looking through the list I find **[Rising of the Shield Hero] **and select it.

**[Rising of the Shield Hero] Chosen**

I wake up… and I'm still me, thank god, I did NOT want to go through another childhood. Analyzing my surroundings I come to the conclusion that I found myself in Castle Town the capital of Melromarc. Exploring around the city I see all of the cool things I remember seeing from the anime, soon I see the 4 heroes all walking out of the castle making me realize I got here just a bit after all the heroes, Ren Amkaki, The Sword Hero, Motoyasu Kitamura, The Spear Hero, Itsuki Kawasumi, The Bow Hero and Naofumi Iwatani, The shield Hero. After another long period of exploration, I manage to find the weapon shop that Naofumi frequents and I walk in.

**[Shop] Unlocked**

Looking in my character sheet I notice a new tab labeled shop clicking on it I realize that I can buy almost anything I need. After skimming the entire thing I find a Sword that costs 1000

**[Shade Singer]**

**A matte black blade forged by the system**

**X2 Damage to all Creatures, X3 Damage to all [Light] Creatures**

Damn this is a nice sword spending almost all my money I see Shade Singer arrive in my Inventory. As I once again pay attention to reality I see Naofumi and Myne entering the shop, leading me to presume that this is the beginning of the show, I start approaching him."Naofumi Iwatani?" I ask as I step in front of him. "Yeah how did you know" he replies. "I came here to join your adventuring party" "really okay cool I need more people" as he says this I can see Myne getting angry. Soon after shopping Me Naofumi and Myne start training getting me a total of 600 EXP and 70 Ryo. After getting back to town we get to an inn and I go off on my own letting the story of Myne betraying Naofumi to continue.

I awoke to the yelling of Naofumi "WH-WHERE IS MY STUFF!" I heard as I walked down the hall "that girl probably stole them" I tell him to which he fervently denies until a guard bursts in and arrests both of us dragging us to the castle and into the throne room. When we arrive all the other heroes and their parties our chilling around and Myne is standing next to Motoyasu, the spear hero. "It was him the shield hero, he touched me and forced himself onto me" Myne lies to all the people in the room. Naofumi denies everything and tells the truth but because Myne is actually Malty the princess we are found guilty and cast out. As we walk around and become villains to everyone we come upon the slave trader guy from the anime. After him and Naofumi get into a dialogue about something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. We find ourselves walking into an underground tunnel.

**[Slave Trading] added**

**Skill Gained [Slave Seal]**

**Cost: 100 MP**

**Put a slave seal on a creature who you have defeated in combat and is half your level or lower.**

Nice, those features will come in handy after we walk around Naofumi buys a slave, Raphtalia, a little tanuki Demi-human girl, and after that, we head out and start training and preparing for the second wave.

**Character Sheet**

**Arakan**

**LV-4**

**Race-Human**

**Alignment-True Neutral**

**HP-[100/100] (20 per minute)**

**MP-150/150 (50 per minute)**

**STR-10**

**END-10**

**DEX-10**

**INT-15**

**WIS-25**

**CHA-10**

**LCK-10**

**EXP [1150/4000]**

**Items**

**[Arakan's Ring] (Rare)**

**A ring made from a pristine metal and gifted to Arakan by the System**

**Gives the wearer 5 INT**

**250 X [RatTeeth] (Common)**

**A tooth, taken from a rat that can be used in battle.**

**Melee: (STR/2) + 1**

**Thrown (DEX/2) + 1**

**[Shade Singer]**

**A matte black blade forged by the system**

**X2 Damage to all Creatures, X3 Damage to all [Light] Creatures**

**Currency: 120 Ryo**

**Skills**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to rationally and calmly think through things**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind**

**Immunity toward Psychological effects granted**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to live life as a video game**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on a target**

**[Power Stab] [LV 1] (Active)**

**Cost: 10 Mp**

**X1.5 Damage on strike**

**[Lightning Release Chakra Mode] [LV 2] (Active)**

**Cost: 10 MP per second**

**Total Cost after Perks: 5 MP per second**

**STR X2.1, END X2.1, DEX X2.1**

**[Slave Seal] [LV 1] (Active)**

**Cost: 100 MP**

**Put a slave seal on a creature who you have defeated in combat and is half your level or lower.**

**Perks**

**[Enemy of Konoha]**

**X2 damage when fighting Konoha Shinobi**

**-50 permanent RP with any Konoha Shinobi**

**[Elemental Affinity] - [Lightning]**

**Choose an elemental affinity all Jutsu of that element cost half MP**

**[Jutsu Master] - [Lightning Release Chakra Mode]**

**Learn a random Rank B Jutsu**

_A/N: This is my first story so im sorry if my grammar is bad or the story makes absolutely no sense, thank you to everyone who has been reading this._


End file.
